I Saw the New Recruits Taking Over the Institute
by Skeith the First Phase of 8
Summary: FINISHED!
1. Who Said That and Why Can't We Go?

I Saw the New Recruits Taking Over the Institute  
  
M.R.D.: From the man who brought you I Saw the New Recruits Killing Santa Clause, it's, well you can read the title. This is the second installment of the "I Saw the New Recruits" series. This time, no holiday icons being killed, however, the instructors and the X-Men leave on a break, a break they thought the New Recruits would ruin, but are they wrong. No one should leave a Bobby and the others alone at the institute, so unfortunately Kitty has to stay behind and miss out on the X-Men Break, as it has been called. Read the Bottom note for a fact about "Killing Santa Clause."  
  
There is evil coming, a great evil.  
  
Disclaimer: . . .yo. . .  
  
Who Said That and Why Can't We Go?  
  
The woods are shown, the woods where Bobby saved Christmas three months back. There is a small cave near by, a cave no one enters, so let us see what's inside.  
  
~~~In the cave~~~  
  
A dude from Jackass is oil wrestling a bear.  
  
Wrong cave.  
  
~~~In the right cave~~~  
  
?1 (the Leader): What is the status?  
  
?2: Perfect.  
  
?1: What about the new guys?  
  
?2: Ready.  
  
?1: (Sits back in the Big Seat) Perfect.  
  
?2: Can I sit in the Big Chair?  
  
?1: NO, you crazy little minion!  
  
~~~Scene changes to the institute, Matrix style~~~  
  
In the main room all of the X-Men (minus Jean and Scott if you remember the first one) and New Recruits, the X-Men are holding suitcases.  
  
Bobby: (To the Prof.) Why can't we go!?  
  
Prof X: You'll destroy the ship.  
  
Bobby: That was only once! Besides, it wasn't my fault. Blame my Great Great Grandpa.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
Some dude: ICEBURG!  
  
Passengers: (Scream really loud)  
  
Bobby's Great Great Grandpa (Who so happens to have the same powers as Bobby): (Leaning over the side of the ship) Oops. Oh well, its not this ship will sink, after all this is the Titanic.  
  
~~End~~~  
  
Bobby: It wasn't his fault either!  
  
Prof. X: You are not coming and neither are the other New Recruits.  
  
Rahne: Yeah you're right. (Whispers to the Prof.) I'm coming right? It's just the other Recruits.  
  
Prof. X: Don't worry, you'll not be the only one's missing out. Kitty's staying behind.  
  
Kitty: WHAT!  
  
Prof. X: Well, I think it's time to leave. We need to pick up the Brotherhood boys and Magnus's group. (Why doesn't he just call him Eric?)  
  
The X-Men, now excluding Kitty, leave.  
  
Kitty: Crazy bald freak.  
  
Bobby: I know. I save Christmas, and kill Jean and Scott three months ago and I still don't get to go the Hawaii.  
  
Roberto: I know; it sucks.  
  
Bobby: You want to know what's worse. I'm not stupid any more.  
  
Kitty: -_-  
  
Amara and Jubilee: We wanted to see hot guys in swim suites!  
  
Jamie: I wanted to see Rahne, Amara, Jubilee, and Kitty in a bikini! Oh wait a minute. I have all four here with me. (Lauges like a maniac)  
  
Everyone but Jamie: 0_o  
  
Jamie:Uhhhhh. . . Go Frodo!  
  
Everyone but Jamie: o_0  
  
M.R.D.: I know that was short, but it's a start! If this does as well as the other one I'll make some more "I Saw the New Recruits" fics. I'm surprised the first one did so well, I thought with the beginning no one would read it, because at first Beast was supposed to write a story about Santa and the New Recruits, but I changed it, and it worked. Don't worry, chapter two will come soon. 


	2. Who Wrestles in the Kitchen?

M.R.D.: Wow! I'm surprised by the amount of reviews I got for chapter one. Speaking of reviews, I got one from The Tiny One asking two questions, which I would be happy to answer. The first one asked about why I chose Kitty. I wanted to put my favorite character who isn't a New Recruit to be a main character, and besides, each one will have one or two main characters that aren't a New Recruit. The next one was about the ship, and if we'll see the ship. Yes.  
  
2) Who Wrestles in the Kitchen?  
  
Kitty was currently in her room, working on a voodoo doll of the Prof.  
  
Kitty: (Wearing a peacock headdress) BOOM SHRATY OSH! BOOM SHRATY OSH! (No one will get where that is from)  
  
~~~Down in the kitchen~~~  
  
Bobby: (Holding a frying pan) Must . . . get . . . stupid! (Hits himself nine times over the head)  
  
Amara: (Sits at the table with some popcorn) This looks good. Hey Rahne! Jubilee! You wanna watch this!  
  
Rahne: I'm in. (Sits down)  
  
Jubilee: What's he up to now? (Sits down also)  
  
Bobby: SASAFRASS! (Tackles himself, don't ask how, and hits himself repeatedly) Get (BANG) Stupid (BANG) Now! (BANG)  
  
Amara: I think he's already stupid if he keeps doing that.  
  
Rahne: What?  
  
Amara: I said. . .  
  
Rahne: Not you. My Sam sense is tingling. I gotta go. (Runs off upstairs)  
  
~~~Upstairs~~~  
  
Sam: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!  
  
Rahne: (Burst in the room) What the hell is going on in here?  
  
Sam: Nothing!  
  
Rahne: Why were you making that noise?  
  
Sam: Because I . . . I . . . was looking at this magazine.  
  
Rahne: I'll take that. You are on probation from the rest of the institute until 5:00 pm, no parole.  
  
Sam: Why are you doing this?  
  
Rahne: Because of what you did with Santa's body.  
  
Sam: That was three months ago!  
  
Rahne: I don't care.  
  
Sam: Crazy Scottish bi*ch.  
  
Rahne: -_O  
  
Sam: Oh s**t.  
  
~~~Down in the kitchen~~~  
  
All of the New Recruits (minus Rahne and Sam) were now watching Bobby and the frying pan (Who Ray had named the Frying Dutchman) wrestle to the death.  
  
Jamie: I this corner, the current champion, the Frying Dutchman! (Cheers) And in this corner, the moron who thinks he can beat a frying pan, Freezer Burn!  
  
Bobby: (Comes out in a blue and white cape, sunglasses, and metallic blue pants)  
  
Jubilee: What an idiot.  
  
Bobby: All I have to say to the "Crying" Dutchman is that he's going down!  
  
Frying Dutchman (the frying pan): (Silence)  
  
Bobby: Oh, a tuff guy. Bring it on you little sh- (BANG) X_X  
  
Jamie: The Frying Dutchman wins!  
  
Ray: YOU LOST AGANST A FRYING PAN!  
  
Rahne walks into the kitchen; a red stain is on the front of her shirt.  
  
Ray: What's the stain from?  
  
Rahne: Nothing, its just paint. Where's Kitty?  
  
~~~Back in Kitty's room~~~  
  
Kitty was surrounded by voodoo dolls of Pro. X, Logan, Storm, Rouge, Kurt, Beast, and Evan, for no reason, she just hated him.  
  
Kitty: You will all pay! PAY WITH YOUR BLOOD!  
  
~~~Back in the Kitchen~~~  
  
Amara: Where is Sam?  
  
Rahne: Nowhere! I gotta go see what's on T.V. See ya'.  
  
Armara: Roberto, have you seen Sam?  
  
Roberto: Yeah.  
  
Amara: Where? I need to talk to him about helping me plant more trees in the yard.  
  
Roberto: Right behind you.  
  
Amara: (Turns around)  
  
Sam: Where is Rahne? I need to see her.  
  
M.R.D.: Well, it was longer than the first chapter, but still short. Next chapter, we see those people that were in the opening of chapter one, but they wont be revealed, yet. Three well be longer. 


	3. What the Hell?

M.R.D.: Time for the chapter that has those people at the beginning of chapter one. Sadly, the New Recruits are not in this chapter because you've already read what happens when this is going on. Take a guess at who one and two are. I want to see if anyone gets it. Look for clues.  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't put one last time. Oh well, they can't sue me.  
  
(All of this takes place at the same time as Chapter two)  
  
3) What the Hell?  
  
~~~In the Cave~~~  
  
Batman: Where is Robin? I need to introduce him to my friend.  
  
Michael Jackson: Are you sure he's a young boy?  
  
~~~Why do I always go into the wrong Cave? The right Cave, hopefully~~~  
  
?1: Are all of the minions accounted for?  
  
?2: Yes my lord.  
  
?1: Good job *bleep*. Here, have a cookie. What about the PurE (Pure Evil)?  
  
?2: Asleep until we strike the evil ones.  
  
?1: Excellent. Because of your good behavior, we can go and (Whispers in ?2's ear)  
  
?2: Can we try that "Alabama Crab Dangle" master? (I got that from an episode of Saturday Night Live, hosted by the Rock)  
  
~~~Somewhere else, on the plane to California, which will take the X-Men to another plain to Hawaii~~~  
  
Kurt, Storm, and Logan were asleep, While the professor was reading a book out loud to Beast.  
  
Prof. X: "'If anyone object's this marriage speak now or forever hold you peace,' said the minister. After saying that, someone ripped a big juicy fart."  
  
Beast: That truly is the best romance novel.  
  
~~~Over on the other side~~~  
  
Kurt: (Snore) Oh Storm. (Why do all the guys like Storm?)  
  
Storm: (Snore) Oh Logan.  
  
Logan: (Snore) Oh Kurt.  
  
Rouge: (Who is sitting next to Logan) I always thought there was something wrong with him.  
  
~~~Back at the Cave~~~  
  
Michael Jackson: Oh Rob-  
  
~~~We can move on~~~  
  
?1: When will he get into to the right cave the first time?  
  
?2: An excellent question my lord.  
  
?1: I want you to send our top minions.  
  
?2: We only have four, unless you sent the PurE with them.  
  
?1: No! I will not send the PurE until they are both ready. If my four minions fail, then I'll send the both PurE to attack. And then we'll both show up to finish off the institute. It is pay back time.  
  
~~~The scene changes to show the four minions; Blob, Sabretooth, Mystique, and Mesmero; running toward the institute~~~  
  
~~~On the plane~~~  
  
Prof. X: I sense something bad if going to happen.  
  
Logan: (Still asleep) (Farts, really loudly)  
  
~~~Back to the place were the four minions are~~~  
  
Sabretooth: Must destroy!  
  
Blob: Must raid the refrigerator!  
  
Mystique: Why are you talking like that?  
  
Blob: Because we must!  
  
Mesmero: Why do I look like Xavier?  
  
Mistique: Come! We must continue!  
  
Mesmero: Oh look! We got company!  
  
Nine Ring Wraith ride up to our villans.  
  
Ring Wraith 1: (Hiss like noise) (Cough) Excuse me, but do you know the way to Middle Earth?  
  
Blob: Take a right on Maple Drive, and keep going straight.  
  
Ring Wraith 1: Thanks.  
  
~~~Now back to the Cave~~~  
  
?1: How close are they?  
  
?2: So close, that the next chapter will have a battle between the institute and them.  
  
~~~Hey! I got the right Cave!~~~  
  
?1: Get the hell out of here!  
  
~~~No~~~  
  
?1: I'll give you these pictures of all the female New Recruits.  
  
~~~Let me see them first~~~  
  
?1: (Hand the narrator that tell the location the pictures)  
  
~~~ (^ ^) Yay! Panties!~~~  
  
?1: Now leave!  
  
~~~Alright~~~  
  
M.R.D.: That was possibly a little short, but it was still long. You have until chapter five or six to take your guesses. Did I forget to mention, I'm the location place dude. 


	4. Can't You Think of Your Own Title?

M.R.D.: After a long wait, I bring you a new chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No more chapters that don't have the New Recruits. Why? This is a new recruit fic.  
  
P.S.: You like my new name?  
  
4) Can't You Think of Your Own Title?  
  
Back at the kitchen, Jamie and Ray were standing over Bobby's unconscious body.  
  
Bobby: X_X  
  
Jamie: How long do you think he'll be out?  
  
Ray: Beats me. You wanna have fun with him?  
  
Jamie: Ray, I'm not like that.  
  
Ray: That's not what I meant!  
  
Jamie: Sure.  
  
~~~In the living room~~~  
  
Rahne: (Playing a copy of .hack//MUTATION, not because she is a mutant) (Fighting Cubia) Come on!!! Oh great, a physical tolerance, just great! Come on! Die already!  
  
Sam: Rahne.  
  
Rahne: Come on you little- oh good magic tolerance! This will be easy! Oh great, a repth gorma, gotta kill that thing first.  
  
Sam: Rahne.  
  
Rahne: Go away! I'm fighting Cubia! Man, he's harder to beat then Skeith.  
  
Sam RAHNE!!!!!  
  
Rahne: Look at what you did! He only had 70 HP left out of 5000 HP, and you made me get a game over! (That really happened to me when I was fighting Cubia)  
  
Sam: Rahne, I want to talk to you so shut up.  
  
Rahne: What did you say?  
  
Sam: I sa-  
  
BOOM! CRASH! CLANG! MOO!  
  
All of the current residents of the institute: Moo?  
  
Kitty: (Runs down stairs, still wearing that headdress) What the hell was that?  
  
Jubilee: Someone is attacking!  
  
All of the New Recruits (Even Bobby, who was being pushed around in a wheelbarrow), and Sexy- I mean Shadowcat all stood there, looking at a cloud of dust. Emerging from the dust came four figures, Mesmero, Mystique, Blob, and Sabretooth.  
  
Mesmero: We come in peace!  
  
Kitty: Really?  
  
Mesmero: No, not really. Who do you think we are? We come here to kill you all!  
  
Everything goes WHOOSH and then the fight begins. It was a pretty easy fight with Blob and Sabretooth. All that was done to defeat them was to show them pictures of food (Blob) and pictures of Wolverine (Sabretooth), but it wasn't so easy to deal with Mystique and Mesmero. Why? Becouse their names both start with M.  
  
Amara: How do we defeat those two? Their names both start with M.  
  
Bobby: (Suddenly awake) I know their weakness! Mystique's real name is-  
  
Mystique: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (One hour later) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO (Two hours later) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO (Three hours later)  
  
Sam: (Holding card that says "Three hours later") Could you move it along, I'm all out of time cards.  
  
Mystique: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I got that from- well you know)  
  
Bobby: Raven Darkholm!  
  
Mesmero: You mean You name doesn't start with M! That's it! You're working alone. Good-bye! (Leaves)  
  
Mystique: You can't back out of an alliance! Come back! (Runs after him)  
  
Jubilee: That was easy.  
  
~~~Back at the cave~~~  
  
?1: They were defeated!? How!?  
  
?2: Well it's not my fault!  
  
?1: Oh really? Than I suppose you should fight them first! You and I will take the PurE to the institute!  
  
?2: You mean, our identities will be revealed?  
  
?1: Yes.  
  
~~~At the plane~~~  
  
Prof. X: I'm going to coach to see what the Brotherhood boys and Magnus's groups are doing.  
  
Beast: You do that you bald freak.  
  
~~~In coach~~~  
  
Magneto: (Picking his ear with his little finger, and then takes it out and looks at it) Hey! Wanda, what do you think of this? (Shows his "treasure" to Wanda)  
  
Wanda: Get away from me!  
  
~~~Back at the institute~~~  
  
Bobby: I wanna merry that frying pan!  
  
Jamie: Well, that was uncalled for.  
  
?1: Not so fast X-Men!  
  
?2: Yeah! What he said!  
  
Everyone: Gasp! You!?  
  
?1: Yes me! (Comes out of the shadows) EVAN DANELLS!  
  
?2: And his assistant! PIEATRO MAXIMOFF!  
  
Evan: And let me introduce to you all, the PurE! JEAN GREY AND SCOTT SUMMERS!  
  
M.R.D.: Oh man! This is intense! ?1 and ?2 are Evan (Spyke) and Pieatro (Quicksilver)!? Jean and Scott are alive!? Can't wait until chapter five. 


	5. Wasn't This in the Last One?

M.R.D.: Sorry for the lack of updates, but I had major writer's block. I did get to clear my head for idea's this week because we had ice. Not snow, ice. It was so slippery; I slip down the driveway in my shoes! It was fun. But enough of my weather let me begin.  
  
Disclaimer: Bobby will scare you in the next chapter.  
  
5) Wasn't This in the Last One?  
  
Last time it was reveled that Spyke and Quicksilver were the ones who wanted to destroy the institute. Why? Because Spyke is a (I know everyone hates him in their own way, so you make up a word to describe him. IF I FIND OUT ANYONE USES A NICE WORD TO DESCRIBE HIM THEN I'LL HAVE WOLVERINE PAY A VISIT TO YOU!) and Quicksilver is just his lover.  
  
Bobby: How are you still alive? I killed you both!  
  
Jubilee: Actually, you only killed Jean for a reson. Scott was an accident.  
  
Bobby: His birth, or his supposed death?  
  
Jubilee: Both.  
  
Bobby: Rrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhht!  
  
The New Recruits and Shadowcat started to go after Soyke and his lackey, when Jean and Scott's bodies, now alive, appeared in front of them.  
  
Rahne: How did they get here again? And why is Quicksilver not talking fast?  
  
Spyke: Oh, sorry. I forgot to explain. QUICKSILVER!  
  
Quicksilver: Yes my master?  
  
Spyke: tell them how it is that Jean and Scott are alive.  
  
Quicksilver: Well, It all started three months ago. X-23 was still with you before she had to return to the road. (Everything gets all wavy)  
  
(Quicksilver is now the narrator)  
  
I was walking through the wood for I had been wakened by a noise. (You know what I'm talking about if you read the first one) Then I saw you, along with the body of a fat guy. Then I saw Jean and Scott appear.  
  
???: I knew it!  
  
All: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !! IT'S YOU TWO IDIOTS!!!  
  
???: Yes it is us! Jean Grey and Scott Summers, and we are here to stop you!  
  
(The New Recruits huddle up)  
  
Jubilee: How do we beat those two idiots?  
  
Jamie: First, you (Points to Jubilee), Rahne, and Amara will take off all of your clothes-(BANG)  
  
Rahne: (Hand is curled into a fist) WHO ELSE WHANTS SOME!?  
  
Bobby: Hey! I just got an idea!  
  
Everyone (including Jean and Scott): You do? How?  
  
Bobby: I dunno. But, hey Rahne, Jean and Scott called you a bi*ch.  
  
Rahne: (Looks at Jean and Scott) KILL! KILL THE BI*CH AND HER MONKEY TOY!  
  
Everyone: Monkey Toy?  
  
Rahne: (Attacks Jean and Scott)  
  
Roberto: Now! Grab Santa's body and RUN!!!!  
  
They all (Except Rahne, Jean, and Scott) runaway, when something happened.  
  
???: (CRASH!)  
  
Everyone: Wha?  
  
???: My head.  
  
Everyone: Wha, again? The New Recruits look over at what crashed to see Kurt and X-23.  
  
X-23: (Still stoned) You crashed the sleigh you idiot!  
  
Kurt: (Still drunk) You forgot to drop the presents off at the institute.  
  
The New Recruits then look over at what said "My head."  
  
All of the recruits: What the hell? You're alive?  
  
Santa: OF COURSE I'M ALIVE! I'M SANTA! I CAN'T DIE! (Bang)  
  
Bobby: SANTA!  
  
Santa: (Falls to the ground) Ohhhhh, Granddad?  
  
Jean came out of nowhere, holding a rather tree branch with her powers, while Scott was holding Rahne back with pictures of the Professor, I won't tell you how he got them, let's just say it involved candles, that song that goes "Let's get in on," and a pot roast.  
  
Bobby: You killed Santa!  
  
X-23: We killed him first.  
  
Jubilee: You'll pay!  
  
Kurt: You guys should have paid first.  
  
Rahne: HELP ME! I'M TOO AFRAID TO TRANSEFORM! HELP ME!  
  
Sam: RAHNE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You are going to pay you (*CENCORED FOR WHAT HE SAYS WILL MAKE THIS STORY R RATED*)  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Scott: (Mouth hanging open, which causes his sun glasses to fall of and shoot Sam)  
  
Rahne: GGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All of the New Recruits, X-23, and Nightcrawler start to attack Jean, however, since Jean is pure evil she defeated them all.  
  
Jean: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SCOTT! KILL THEM IF THEY ARE NOT ALREADY DEAD!!!!!!!!!  
  
Scott: No.  
  
Jean: What!  
  
Scott: NO!  
  
Jean: Why you! (Pushes him over a cliff with her crappy powers)  
  
Bobby: (Weak) You killed him because he defied your order?  
  
Jean: You! I've always wanted to kill you and all of the new kids. I think I'll start with Jubilee.  
  
Bobby: YOU!  
  
What happened next, well in Bayville they say, Bobby's small, tiny brain grew three sizes that day, which caused Bobby to start beating crap out of Jean.  
  
Bobby: YOU STUPID, STUPID LITTLE BI*CH!  
  
Jean: (Getting hit and frozen repeatedly)  
  
Bobby: (Kills Jean) (Breathing heavily)  
  
Jubilee: Damn.  
  
Jamie: She's dead.  
  
Roberto: Bobby! Bobby! Bobby! Bobby!  
  
All of the other people started cheering  
  
~~~End~~~  
  
Quicksilver: I ran over to the cliff side to see Jean's unconscious body. I went down and put her in a small cave, because I thought people would blame me for her death. Soon after, I found Scott's body, still alive as well. I hid them both in that cave, until I was greeted by Spyke here. We teamed up, and healed the two X-Men. We found other recruits as well, and plot to destroy the institute.  
  
Spyke: (Holding some popcorn) (Crying) That was so beautiful.  
  
Bobby: I wish I had seen Jean get killed.  
  
Everyone: -_-  
  
Kitty: So that's why Rouge told me about you guys with Santa's body. (Rouge did see them, when that pizza came and she ran down stairs)  
  
Amara: Hey! I just realized something!  
  
Ray: What?  
  
Amara: Bobby said something stupid!  
  
Jamie: Bobby! You're stupid again!  
  
Bobby: Finally! Why was I not stupid before?  
  
Jubilee: Because of her. (Points toward Jean)  
  
Bobby: Right! Let's get them!  
  
And the Fight for Middle Earth began!  
  
Everyone: Middle Earth?  
  
Oh, I'm sorry, I meant the institute.  
  
M.R.D.: All done. Next chapter be soon! (Anyone like the trip down memory lane?) 


	6. Last Chapter, Last Fic in the Series Doe...

M.R.D: I have an excuse! I have writers block, and some stuff for school. I do have some news. Because I have major writers block, I'm making this the last chapter, but that is not the sad news, this is. There will no longer be any I Saw the New Recruits fics. But don't worry, all my X-Men: Evolution fics will be about the new recruits. (Mostly with Rahne as the main mutant)  
  
6) Last Chapter, Last Fic in the Series. Does that Mean I Still Have to End in a Question?  
  
Note: I hate Kids WB for canceling X-Men: Evolution! But Cartoon Network may pick up the show and continue it since they still show it. If they do than, GIVE RAHNE A BIGGER PART!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Spyke: Get them!  
  
Scott and Jean, both now under the control of the stupid on (Not Bobby) jumped at the New Recruits. Scott blasted away with his eye beam power and Jean threw things at them.  
  
Jubilee: Their stronger than before.  
  
Spyke: That's because their enhanced. Thanks to new "Mutant Enhancer!" From the makers of "Dorky Helmet Only an Idiot Would Wear"  
  
~~~Some where else~~~  
  
Magneto: (Looks up from the porno he was looking at)  
  
Lance: Something wrong?  
  
Magneto: There is a disturbance in the pants.  
  
~~~At the front of the plane~~~  
  
Prof. X., Logan, and Gambit were in a belching contest.  
  
~~~Back at the institute~~~  
  
The New Recruits were getting beaten, pretty badly.  
  
Spyke: None of of you can defeat Jean and Scott!  
  
Kitty: Like, why right.  
  
Spyke: Hello Kitty.  
  
Kitty: I can, for I am no New Recruit.  
  
Kitty phases through Jean, and something strange happened. Jean started to act all crazy. Jean then blew up.  
  
Jamie: They were enhanced with robotic stuff!  
  
Quicksilver: Actually, Kitty just phased through Jean's walkman.  
  
Scott: Jean!!!!!!!!!! No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Goes off and hangs himself with a squirrel's tale, but fails.)  
  
Spyke: It doesn't matter! You cannot stop me!  
  
Quicksilver: I'll get the oil for tonight. (Runs off)  
  
Rahne: We'll see. (Turns into a wolf and attacks Skype, along side Sam, Ray, and Roberto.)  
  
Bobby: I'll help to mother truckers! (Attacks Spyke, along with Kitty, Amara, Jubilee, and, Jamie)  
  
Spyke: (High pitch girly scream)(Runs away)  
  
Amara: Oh no you don't!  
  
They all chase after him until they reach the cliff behind the institute.  
  
Spyke: You will fail! I will kill you all!  
  
Ray: I think he's acting a little stupid.  
  
Bobby: That's not stupid. If he were his pick up lines wouldn't be get the "oil for tonight", it would be "Did you know that the road and my underwear are alike? I mean, they both have skid marks." Remember Jubilee, I said that to you after Scott left for Duncan's party. (Yeah, that episode when Jean went a crazy)  
  
Jubilee: I would rather forget that.  
  
Rahne: I hear Quicksilver approaching.  
  
They all get an idea to stick out their feet.  
  
Quicksilver: Here I come! (Trips over everybody's feet)  
  
As Quicksilver fell, he spilt the oil all over Spyke.  
  
Spyke: You idiot!  
  
Amara suddenly got the idea to set the oil on fire, so she did.  
  
Oil: (A blaze!)  
  
Spyke: (Catches fire) (High pitch girly scream) (Starts running around the place, until he falls off the cliff and dies a fiery death.)  
  
Qicksilver: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Jumps off the cliff also and dies)  
  
And so it was over. Everyone is cheering and acting all happy until (I'm using that word a lot) a plane landed in front of them.  
  
Prof. X.: Magnus you idiot!  
  
Magneto: But I wanted to do it.  
  
Bobby: I see their back.  
  
End the end, the X-Men's vacation never worked out. Scott was sent to a mental institution for eleventybillon years. The New Recruits never told the other X-Men about Evan, whose body was pushed out to sea and is possibly somewhere else. After that, there were no longer any characters that people absolutely wanted dead, only ones people wish were never in the show. I leave you now with this.  
  
Bobby: (Walks out in front of everyone) (Presses his nose, and his pants fall on the floor, and when he takes his finger off of his nose his pants go up again) (Repeat 15 more times)  
  
The End  
  
~ ~%%~ ~ 


End file.
